This project investigates the factors regulating a family's interaction with its social environment. The central hypothesis is that families develop shared views or "constructs" of every social community regulating influence over a wide variety of measurable interaction patterns developing between families and the social community. Using laboratory problem-solving and interaction methods, we are in the process of examining the nature and development of families' shared constructs, indluding their relationships to within-family verbal interaction processes, cognitive and perceptual characteristics of individual family members, and certain measurable aspects of family-environment interaction. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Reiss, D. "The Family and Schizophrenia." Am J. Psychiatry 133:181-185, 1976.